


Mad Cloud Disease

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Hair, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth's discovery of his prankster side, while highly amusing, may be more than slightly detrimental to his health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Cloud Disease

[ ](http://krystalice.deviantart.com/art/Pink-Cloud-113953580)

“AAAHH!”

Cid jerked around at the sound of screaming coming from deeper within his ship, “the hell…?”

He blinked as a red and black blur streaked by him that could only really be one person, “the _hell_ …?”

A furred orange blur came after, stumbling slightly and nearly plowed headlong into the pilot before managing to jump over him- no small feat in the cramped hallways of the _Highwind_ , “the HELL…?”

A short, black haired blur streamed past and shouted a brief, “RUN OLD MAN!” before disappearing into parts unknown.

Cid, still in mild shock and a little less mild confusion just had enough time to look back and press himself against a cabin door before all the hallway was overcome by an enormous brown blur with a flash of silver in it.

As the last blur past, the old pilot rubbed his head in confusion, watching the retreating back of just about every passenger on his baby, “…the hell…?”

Another scream whipped his head around just in time to see a silver and black blur heading for him.

' _Alright, that’s it_ ,' Cid thought, ' _‘m gettin’ some damn answers!_ '

With that, he stepped defiantly out into the middle of the hallway only to come nose to nose (well, nose to chest, really) with the silver-haired former General of ShinRa.

“The hell-” Cid started but Sephiroth cut him off quickly.

“We didn’t know! We have to get out of here quick before he finds us!” the taller man was clearly nervous, if not down right afraid.

“Wh-,” Cid was again cut off.

“We tried to see if he and Reno would look alike if they both had the same hair, but-” the swordsman choked off as a bellow was heard from behind him.

“SEPHIROTH!”

Said silver haired man stiffened then swung Cid up over his shoulder and ran, howling a warning to those ahead, “LOOK OUT! IT’S MAD CLOUD DISEASE!”

Cid blushed from his new spot on Sephiroth’s shoulder and started squirming until he noticed a not-so-blond haired ex-SOLDIER coming up on them. Coming up fast and decidedly pissed.

Cloud’s blue eyes just seemed to convey more anger than any other, but then again, maybe that was just the pink hair.

Cid smacked Sephiroth on the back, yelling, “FASTER, DAMNIT! **FASTER!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Humorous story of why Cloud now hates Reno. And Yuffie. And, to a smaller extent, Sephiroth. Crack has always been one of my favorite genres, even if I have to be super careful that the crack isn't just funny to me.


End file.
